Black Star Of Destruction : Nova
by Acrocanto66
Summary: Soma Honoaka is a blessed guy, first, he escape to death herself, but he also wields a power that will link him to a whole family more than he could imagine. OC who progress like the original character, OCxHarem, Rated M for not being bothered if I want to add lemons or violence.
1. OC presentation and some words

**First, I must say that I don't own any kind of right on the licence Highschool DxD. Then, I'll also add a beforehand appology to any kind of gramatical fault, I wrote this text as a personnal challenge, kowing that English Is not my native language (yeah, I'm French).**

**This might be a one-shot, depending of the retunrs that i have on it, so please, feel free to let me know if you want the story to go on.**

**Well, fist of all, let me introduce to you the main character of the fic/one-shot :**

**Name : Soma Honoaka**

**Age : 16**

**Height : 1m70**

**Hairs : blond, mid long and let wild.**

**Eyes : blue**

**Story : As the son of a respectable man and a mother who was a biologist, Soma grew up in a normal kind of life, really far away from demons and so don't be surprised if he flee easily. He's the kind of guy who doesn't want to make waves, so he "hides" himself in the mass. But once you began to know him, you can rely on him no matter what, he the kind of guy you could call a 3am and tell him "I've killed someone" he would only answer "Take the shovels, I'm coming". He's not the kind of athletic one, he's more a average guy.**

**Sacerd Gear : Black Star Of Destruction : Nova**

**For the lore, i replaced the Longinus's Sacred Gears by something else, you'll see later on, it'll be explained on this first chapter. As for the plot, I might be following it, skipping arcs that i find annoying.**


	2. Chapter 1 The new Black Star

**First, I must say that I don't own any kind of right on the licence Highschool DxD. Then, I'll also add a beforehand appology to any kind of gramatical fault, I wrote this text as a personnal challenge, kowing that English Is not my native language (yeah, I'm French).**

**This might be a one-shot, depending of the retunrs that i have on it, so please, feel free to let me know if you want the story to go on.**

* * *

"Will you die for me ?"

Ahaha... It must be a joke... Yeah, my ears are playing on me, it must be it. That cute girl can't have said those words, I must be daydreaming or something.

And then so...

"Yuuma-chan, could you repeat please, my mind must have wondered a bit, I think I misheard you."

"Well, I'll said it again : Soma-kun, will you die for me ?"

In that instant, my whole body froze... How ? I mean, what kind of sick twist of fate is that ?! My first date ever ! And she wants me to die ?! I was there, Soma Honoaka, a sixteen years old young guy, the kind of guy who can fit everywhere and is not remarkable in any way, How the hell was I supposed to answer that kind of questions ?!

I than said the only thing that could be in my mind in that moment :

"Yuuma-chan, have I done something bad to you ?!"

She then let escape a cute laugh from her lips :

"Ah ah ah... No, you were nice and all, a bit too nice though, that was an enjoyable time but you have something, something my master doesn't want to exist ever again, fate is unfair, indeed, but you must die."

And then with those words, two jet black wings spread from her back, she then extended her hand and in a flash, a kind of spear of red light was formed in her hand. She then thrown it at me, even if I could have move, I don't think I would have been able to, I mean... She was the first girl I really entrusted with my feelings, that was really a painful experiment to me...

The pain was intense, the spear stabbed right trough my chest, while collapsing on the bare floor, I could heard her :

"Well then, with that Azazel-sama will be proud of me, see ya' !"

And with that, she flew off, like it was nothing... Aouch... That hurt, a lot more that what I thought it would... Her... If only I could... Die in her arms... Yeah, that onee-sama, that crimson-haired bishoujou... Her hair is the same colour as the blood that flows from my wound...

My conscientiousness was fading away, my eyesight was already blurring and then I felt cold, like really cold, that was reinforcing my desire to be in her arms...

I could swear I heard her, just after this kind of flash that happened...

"My, my... To summon me instead of one of my servants... I bet you could be an interesting one... Tell me do you wish to live a bit more ?"

A faint "Yeah" was all I could mutter at this point.. I was talking to that hallucination, great... Death, what are you waiting for, take me right now, haven't I waited long enough ?

But there was a response before it all became pitch black around me :

"Fine, then we'll do it Soma."

I couldn't hear anything else than this. When my eyes reopened, I was I a kind of ruined city, under a dusky sky. That guy was there, tall, really tall, around two meters fifty I would say, with spiky blond hair, and yellow and reptilian eyes. He was impressive, a lot more that Yuuma. He was wearing a black coat, with fur on the sleeves and the collar, the coat was matching the black trouser that was covering his legs. Even if he was clothed, that guy was a fearsome sight, I could really said so. He looked me and with a bored voice said :

[Yo there, the name's Nova, you'll be my next host 'till you... Wait a minute, you're still the previous one...]

He walked towards me, with his eyes almost shining, then he touched my forehead with his index finger and said :

[How the hell did you survived to that ? That was a perfect kill strike, you should be in the embrace of the Death now... Wait a minute.]

He sniffed a bit the air around and then smiled, exposing with razor-sharp teeth. Nova then said :

[A demon... It's been a while since I smelled one... Well, I guess we'll be teaming up for a bit longer, enjoy your rest, you need it partner.]

And then so, he gave me fillip, something that made me open my eyes, in the real world...

Wait, what was that dream about already ? Crap ! It was an important one I'm sure about it ! While I was thinking, I felt something against my arm, something soft and warm... When I turned my face to see what was causing it, the only thing I saw was Rias-sama's body, bare naked next to mine, and my arm was between her two magnificent breast !

I felt really embarrassed, but at the same time I was in pain, did I make love to her ? How ? When ? I mean, that's Rias-sama we're talking about, should I've made love to her, I would have carved this scene in my memory, for the next two thousand lives I was bound to live, no less !

The crimson-haired bishoujou stretched a little, while letting escape a cute little yawn form her mouth. She then looked at me, with her two deep blue eyes and said, as if she wasn't caring at all to be naked in front of me :

"Well, hello Soma-kun."

"...The fuck ?"

That was all I could say, really ? Could I just have an explanation on what the actual fuck happened yesterday ?

She smiled at me and then said :

"If you wish to know, I'll tell you, no, we haven't made love."

I sighed in relief, then regretted it and apologized in the second :

"Ah ! I'm sorry, not that you're not my type of girls, you're beautiful and all, but I would have... Erh... I can't say it..."

She then laughed a little and smiled to me again :

"I guess I picked a lively one this time. Soma, you're now a demon, one of my servants if I may say so."

Yeah, right, as if I would buy this one, haven't you a better one ?

Even if I hadn't voiced my thinking, she must have understood that it was hard to believe, so she spread her two bat-like wings from her still naked back. She then resumed her explanation :

"You were stabbed by the fallen angel Yuuma yesterday, even though Yuuma might not be her real name. While dying, you summoned me with that magic circle on the leaflet that you took from one of our familiars. That was a first time for me, being forcefully summoned instead of one of my other servants..."

She looked both happy and a bit embarrassed. In my case, I was just listening, still naked, sitting just next to her in the bed. Her bat-like wings retracted quickly in her back while she was talking. I noticed it but was still listening :

"So I ended up choosing you as a worthy one to be one of my servants. Now the deal is simple, you'll just work for me."

"Erh... I guess it'll be hard."

"Nah, it's really not like what you can have read in manga or books, it's really more simple."

I let escape a sigh : So it wasn't a soul-linked pact or something scary like that, fine...

I then asked a thing that was in my mind since a little bit :

"And... why are we naked ?"

"Oh ! Yeah I forgot about that part, you see, I had to use magic to heal you, and for that purpose, I glued my body to yours, and hug it tightly, to allow the healing magic to flow in you."

I blushed deeply while fantasizing about the aforementioned scene. She laughed a bit and then said :

"Well, it seems like you enjoyed that idea a bit too much."

She was staring down and was going up and down, from my eyes to down... Then I understood what she was referring too and I jumped quickly, covering myself while feeling a deep shame. I appologized :

"T-T-T-T-That's not what you think ! Boys are always like that in mornings !"

"Oh ! So that's the rumoured morning wood ?"

She was smiling playfully and began to dress herself, putting fist her underwear on. I was just looking at her dumbfounded by what she just said.

And that's the moment my mother chooses to open the door, scowling me like almost every mornings :

"Soma ! You'll be late if you..."

She then stopped, seeing the naked me covered with the blanket and the underwear puts on only Rias. My mother, a blond-haired forty years old woman, wasn't mentally prepared for her only son to be this early in his life to the point where he would bring back girls to his bedroom to make love to them. She froze, like she was encountering a bug. Rias then smiled at her and waved :

"Well, hello kaa-sama"

My mother then ran off the room, screaming to my father something about interracial and compromising stuff. Rias chuckled a bit and then turned to see me, explaining :

"If you don't dress up, you'll be late, she was right on that point."

I precipitately grabbed my clothes and put them on, while Rias was taking her time.

We ended up in the living room, my parents sitting on the couch facing the one were Ii was with Rias, who was talking :

"And so, I'm really happy to have encountered my kohai, I mean, he needed my help and I couldn't just say no to him."

Mother and father both approved what she just said, even if that wasn't at all explaining why she was naked in bed with me. The crimson-haired girl then said :

"So, we'll be going to school now if you don't mind, kaa-sama, toh-sama."

She bowed politely, and stood up, grabbing my hand to pull me with her, while my parents weren't reacting this much to the scene.

On our way to school, I ended up asking :

"Hey, could you at least tell me what have you done to them ? My parents wouldn't buy a story like this one, all the more when my mother had seen us almost naked together."

That's right, my father is a though guy and a tradition-maniac, if I can say so. A tall man, around one meter eighty five, long brown hairs, that falls to the mid of his back, and deep purple eyes, he's a businessman, with an abnormal kind of perception that allows him to tell when peoples lies or not, with a great efficiency. My mother isn't in rest, she's a retired scientist, she was working on a biological program that was studying human cells and DNA, so she was a clear-minded one and wouldn't have believe such a lame story, even if she was paid for it.

Rias than explained :

"Demonic power, I used a bit of my power to put them in a kind of hypnosis that make them believe everything I say."

"Hey ! I hope there are no side effects to that !"

"Nah, don't worry, I wouldn't have hurt your family."

I let a sigh escape, relieved. Rias then grabbed my hand and told me :

"Hey, relax a bit, demons aren't like you may think they are."

"Is that so ?"

I was worried a bit... Well a lot is really more accurate actually.

Rias shook her head positively and added :

"Yeah ! Why do you think I would live in the human world and go to a human school if I was planning to bathe in blood and roam like a beast in endless orgies ?"

"Point taken, that doesn't fit the way you look at all."

She then smiled and pulled me a bit :

"Hurry up, we might be late."

"Ah 'kay ! Oh, by the way, how do you speak such a fluent Japanese ? You don't even have any kind of accent but you look like a European girl way more than a Japanese girl."

"Devil ability, again, but I'll explain it too you later on, now we hurry."

She almost pulled me with inhuman strength too the school gates. When we reached the gates, she let my hand go and told me :

"I'll send you someone later, you'll understand everything then."

Peoples around us were already gossiping about how and why Rias-sama, one of the two greats onee-samas of our academy, was with me this morning. Well I guess that was to be expected, since I'm almost always with Matsuda and Motohama and that we're called the perverted trio. Not that I hate them, they're nice guys and good friends but the problem lies elsewhere :

"Oï you moron !"

"Yeah, moron, what where you doing with Rias-sama this morning ?"

"Erh... nothing special, we just spend the night together."

I regretted what I said in the second that followed, just seeing their angry faces made me laugh a lot though. The first one to complain was Matsuda :

"As if, you just encountered her by chance !"

"Well, you can think so, but her breasts are more than amazing."

"Gh... I'mma kick yer ass moron !"

Motohama blurted out, he was angry, well I might had pushed the teasing a bit too far this time. He tried vainly to kick me but I dodged easily his blows. He was screaming in anger while I was laughing. Ahhh... Yeah, he and Matsuda are like that but eh, they're my friends after all.

And so, after a few more kicks, the glasses wielder said :

"So, I guess the new game I got won't be attractive enough to you ?"

"Is it the one you were talking about all the last month long ?"

"Of course ! Ultimate Loli VS Mutant Tentacles 8 Deluxe Edition !"

He almost yelled it, that attracted a lot of attention, way more that what I wanted. And then, under a rainstorm of "Perverts !" and "Idiots !" we both ran off to our classroom, for a long, boring and sickening lesson.

But, while I was on the class, I felt a kind of itch in my left arm, a kind of unpleasant itch, as if ants were walking in line on it. Then, I heard it :

[Erhh...]

A long sigh. When I looked around me, I wasn't able to see anyone who could have sighed this loudly without attract the teacher's attention. Then, I heard something else :

[Hey, moron.]

I knew this voice, I was really sure of that fact, but when... Where did I heard it. Looking around me doesn't brought me something new, the others were writing notes and listening the teacher, nobody was openly talking to me right now. Then I heard it again :

[On your left arm moron ! Damn, who gave me this one...]

I looked at it and then whispered, paying attention not to be seen by anyone :

"In my arm what ?"

[Oh for the Lord's sake, kill him, he's too dumb to live...]

And with that there was nothing else... What the actual fuck was that ? I mean really, why was I hearing this voice ?!

The ring of the bell took me back to the reality realm, and I was dumbfounded to see Kiba Yuuto, one of the most popular guys of the whole school waiting for someone in the classroom entrance, triggering a wave of "Kya !" or "Yuuto-kun !" from the girls. Jeez... That guy is so damn popular and we have almost the same physical features, how could I be one of the most despised ones ?

Yeah, I should have told it a bit sooner but I'm a blond guy too, my hair, although it's a bit wilder than his is the same as his and my eyes are blue too, even if it's grey-blue and not cobalt-like.

Well, my friends must be the cause of this... And maybe the "I don't care" attitude that I'm supposed to have too now that I think at it.

But then, the Mister proper etiquette came to my desk and said :

"Rias-sama send me to take you."

"I see."

I stood, Kiba Yuuto, nothing less, well, I guess that coming from the number one onee-sama, that's normal. He guided me through the school's corridors, and then outside, triggering murmurs about a possible Yaoi couple, what made me shiver. Seriously, I slept with one of the most beautiful girls that exist just last night, how could I end up with that guy of all !

We ended up in the old school building, the one that wasn't used any more. When we entered, Kiba lead me to the first floor, where I found the school's mascot, Koneko Toujou. A petite girl, with white hair and golden eyes, literally.

She looked a bit like she was in her own little world right now. When she realized that I was staring a bit at her, she just said, with a distant voice :

"Pervert."

"Erh... Yeah, I'm glad to make your acquaintance too, Toujou-san."

"Ara, would you like a cup of tea maybe Koneko-san ?"

That voice was undeniably the one that belongs to the school's second onee-sama Akeno Himejima. A beautiful black haired girl with a generous body, and what's more, she's really nice to other, a perfect fit to anyone to sum up.

She then looked at me and smiled, before saying :

"Oh, you must be Rias's new recruit, I'll go to warn her to your arrival, she's taking a shower."

"'kay."

Wait a minute, did she just said that Rias-sama was taking a shower ?! Who could have a shower installed in this old building !

But then, a few minutes after that and the following awkward silence, she sowed up, finishing the drying of her hairs with a towel, which Akeno took after she was over with it probably for hang her out. Then, when the black-haired onee-sama was back, the crimson-haired one, who sat behind her large desk, said :

"So, Soma Honoaka, you're now an official member of my family, the house of the Gremory and of the occult research club."

"Then, the other are... ?"

"Yeah, demons, like me and you, they are my other servants."

On her words, their wings spread from their backs. Well, I can't say that I'm accustomed to it, but it was way more effective this morning.

Face to me, there were four, wings spread and she was there, with her cute little smile on her face :

"So, now I'll explain what your work will be."

I only nodded to her words. She began :

"You're a Low-class reincarnated devil, I'm your master, a High-class natural born devil, keep that in mind, it'll be important for what follows."

I nodded again. She resumed :

"Then, as one of my servant and for achieve progression, you must make pacts with humans"

"You mean pact in which ones I take their souls ?"

"Nah... That's another cliché, the price depends of what is asked, often, there's not that much to pay."

"I see... How does it work ?"

"First, you must be summoned by the client, then, he'll ask you something, do it for him and then he'll have to pay a price."

"That's quite simple... I suppose that the thing about occult ceremonies is a lie too ?"

"That thing isn't a lie, you must draw an invocation circle for summon a devil in the purpose of making a pact with him."

"Then aren't clients rare ?"

She smiled playfully :

"Remember how you summoned me ?"

"... The leaflet !"

"Right on the spot."

She smiled at me and then resumed :

"The leaflet is imbued with demonic power, which is enough to summon a demon if used in the good conditions, that's a way more simple way to summon us."

"Okay, I see now... Then I will be summoned by one of this circles and will have to answer to the client demands in exchange of goods, is that it ?"

She nodded and then I smiled :

"That doesn't seems too hard, I should be able to do it easily. When do I begin ?"

And then, Akeno-san made a quick move towards Rias-sama, whispering something in her ear.

After listening to her, my master then said :

"Okay, Soma, you'll go with us, I'll show you the ugly side of our work."

I felt a huge tension in her voice, the other were exchanging looks and then, with that, Akeno-san stood before me in a flash. She then took my hand for opening it, letting Rias-sama put a strange little mark on it. She then explained :

"We'll teleport to the location of our "work", this mark will allow you to use my family's teleportation circles."

I nodded simply, a bit worried. We stood in an empty space and just by using what was probably a bit of her demonic energy, our master teleported all of us in a flash of bright red energy. A mere second, that's all it took for us to be transported in front of that amphitheatre-like building. Akeno-san then explained :

"This is were the stray devil has been detected, he has already kill almost twenty humans to feed himself."

"Stray devil ?"

I was worried, and my voice was shaking a bit too much, well, I'm not the kind of super-brave guy, if I'm in danger, I will probably run for my life and... Okay, I know, I'm a coward, that's not really a good point for me in general...

Our crimson-haired master then responded to my previous question :

"A stray Devil is a Devil who ran off of his previous master and became a monster. In the worst cases, those Devils even kill their masters."

"And so... We must kill them ?"

"As soon as possible, yeah."

The words voiced by the so beautiful onee-sama were really unfitting her appearance, but hey, I was stabbed to death by a black winged angel just yesterday, who could reproach me that ?

While we were walking inside the building, Rias then explained to me :

"Do you know how the master/servant's relation is established ?"

"Not a clue."

"It's simple, let's see us as chess pieces. I'm the king, when I want to put someone under my service, I give him pieces which are roles to fulfil."

"I see... And in plain words, what does it look like ?"

"Exactly the same thing. All the High-class devils are gifted with an Evil pieces set when their young, and each of us can take some peoples under his orders by giving them or reviving them with his pieces, whose have different effects depending on their kind."

"It's a bit confuse but I think I get it."

She then stopped and put her hand on a door in front of all of us and said, closing her eyes for a little bit :

"You'll be able to see what are the differences soon, that thing is just right here."

She opened the door, enough to let us see a pitch black room... In which one I was able to see perfectly... Well, demon's proprieties I guess. The smell was hard to describe but really unpleasant, and the stains on the floor were not reassuring at all. I also sensed something inside that room, something really dangerous and emitting what I could only describe as a strong killing intent.

Then, after just a couple of second spent in that room, we would hear her :

"Oh, looks like the little mouse is trying to prey on the cat !"

She stood before us, gigantic, almost five meters tall for eight meter long, an arachnid like women, with only her top-half human... Well humanoid was a bit more accurate since her fingers ended in sharp claws. our master then stood in front of her :

"Yyou, filthy stray devil, you tarnished the name of your previous master, don't you feel any kind of shame !"

"Oh, the pretty little daddy-girl wants to play ? I'll rip you apart !"

She was going on Rias-sama, all claws out, but her left arm flew, sliced neatly by a Kiba that had move before I could even tell it. Rias then said :

"I, Rias Gremory and my servants, shall end up your roaming and put an end to your life right here and now !"

She screamed something like "You little bitch !" but a powerful punch landed by Koneko on her top half was all it took to send her flying and crash loudly in the wall behind.

Rias-sama then explained me :

"Kiba is my knight, his speed and his sword skill are the highest among all the pieces. Koneko is the tower, she strong and sturdy, more than anyone else. And then..."

A powerful lightning suddenly flashed all the room, crashing on the monster who screamed in pain. My master then said :

"And then there's Akeno, my queen, the strongest pieces."

The aforementioned queen was laughing with a sadistic smile on her face, launching more and more thunder waves on the monster. She then took some steps back, only to be told by Rias-sama :

"Jeez, Akeno, you should really mind a bit your bad habits."

"I'll try Rias, I'll try."

It was more like two friends talking one to the other than a scolding, the smile they were exchanging was a definitive proof of that. But then, the monster stood, well, she tried, but she fell quickly after her try.

Rias-sama then walked towards her and then said :

"Any last words ?"

"Die... You bitch..."

With a smirk, our master ended the life of that stray devil, engulfing her in a whirlwind of black energy, letting nothing to ever be a proof of the demon's existence.

I felt an itch in my left arm, a strong one, like the afternoon, but a bit intenser, as if a needle was thrust in my arm. I could hear, faintly, an angry voice :

[Mine... This power is mine...]

I was worry about the potential presence of another demon but as nothing was showing off, I refocused my senses on Rias-sama, forgetting the vanishing pain in my arm.

She let escape a sigh and then, I could ask her something that was bothering me a lot :

"Excuse me Rias-sama but..."

She then laughed and interrupted me :

"Rias-sama... That one feels strange, just call me Rias-san, it'll be better in my opinion, Soma-kun."

I nodded and added right after that, hesitantly :

"So then... Rias-san... What am I, what kind of piece am I ?"

"You're my pawn."

A pawn, eh ? One of the eight guys bound to sacrifice himself to the enemy front lines if my knowledge about chess wasn't too wrong... I guess it could be worse, I could have died that day after all.

But still, I was feeling a bit disappointed to be a pawn after the big show off of the queen, tower and the knight pieces... She brushed my hairs with her hand and then said :

"Well, we're going now, everyone, gather, I'll teleport us back !"

Again, in a flash, we were in the occult research clubroom and not in that blood soaked amphitheatre. Rias-san then gave me a stack of papers and then said, with a cute smile :

"I forgot to send ma familiar to give those circles, could you please distribute them for me ?"

"Erh... Fine, I'll do it."

She smiled and nodded, well, I just shall make a full use of that new life she gave me after all.

While on my way to do it, on my bike, I could only sigh with relief : It was apparently an other demon's characteristic to be a lot more vigorous at night, and to have improved eyesight and hearing when it was night times. In no time, I gave of all the tracts with circles on it. Well, that wasn't too hard for a first task after all, I could really grown accustomed to it.

But then, while making my way back home, I was interrupted, by a guy in an ample brown coat. He stood in front of me in a desert alley, smiling while hiding his face under his hat and his long blond hairs. The guy then said :

"Well, well, well, if this isn't a little devil wondering in our territory."

I jumped form the bike, only by pure reflexes. When I landed on the ground, quite well I must say, I then noticed the two meters that my jump made me cover. The guy smiled widely and spread two graceful wings covered in black feathers. He added next :

"You're playing with Fallen angels kid, you should really run off to your precious master or else I'll kill you !"

As I would have loved to kick him in the face right now, my instincts were warning me about a very high kind of danger coming form this guy. He made appear a spear of light, a yellow one in his hand and then said :

"Well, if you don't move I'll make you move !"

He flew toward me, at full speed, I dodged the attack only by reflex, letting his spear be thrust into the hard ground. I was sweating : I mean really, this guy intends to kill me because I'm a devil ?! What kind of psycho is he ?!

I was fearing for my very life and I then began to run, à full speed, for my own life. The guy covered the distance separating us in a matter of seconds and then make another spear of light appear, this one was close, way to close for me to dodge it. I felt an intense pain and a burning sensation from my stomach... I had been stabbed, again... And the only thing I could think to say was :

"Is this some kind of fetish for you to stab people in the guts ?"

"Shaddap kid ! Filthy demons like you shouldn't be even allowed to live !"

As I was progressively loosing conscientiousness, I could only see him forming another spear, ready to kill me for good this time. I then close my eyes, only for apologize to her, to my master, for not having be that useful in the end... But then, as if some kind of miracle was happening, I heard her :

"Oh, it seems you're enjoying yourself quite a bit, Fallen angel-kun..."

A burst of dark energy made the angel fall back of at least five good meters. He then see the perpetrator of the attack, the crimson-haired bishoujou, who was holding my body against hers, tightly. I was happy after all, two times I could have enjoyed her sweet and delicate body against mine while dying, what a blessing...

The demoness was angry, I could also feel it by the little sparks that were flashing in her eyes, still focused on the angel.

The angel then turned his back to us and said :

"Tsk, I'll let you go, for this time that is, should he come back in this area, I'll kill him without any warning, keep that in mind young heiress of the Gremory."

"And should you try to hurt one of my cute servants ever again, I'll tear your feather out of your wings one by one, Fallen angel-kun."

"Fine, the name's Donaseek by the way don't you forget it."

And with that, he flew off, letting a suddenly worried Rias turning to me while muttering something like "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry"

All was black again... Pitch black then... But when my eyes first opened, I could remember were I was... A dusky sky, on a ruined city and this guy was there again... Standing while turning his back to me.

He then said :

[So, it seem's that my previous host died again...]

He stopped when his eyes laid on me. With a sigh, the guy added :

[Aren't you ?! How for the Lord's sake, could you just die once for all and not come back here every mother-flippin time ?]

Before I could say anything else, this guy, with this voice that now I was sure to know, gave me another ditch, who send me back to reality and morning...

Then again eh ? A dream ? Well of course, Rias Gremory, the first onee-sama could not even be a demon.

"Ahahah... As if a cute girl like her could be a demon..."

"But I am one..."

I froze, then turned kicky my head, to see her, bare naked, lying next to me with my arm between her breast, arm that she let go after a couple of seconds and a yawn.

She then looked at me with her two cute blue eyes and said :

"What were you dreaming about, I am a demon and you are my servant, that's the real thing."

I then just nodded and, before I oculd ask anything else, she answered :

"And nope, we still don't have make love, I just healed your wounds once again, you were stabbed in the stomach by a fallen angel... You took a wrong way somehow and ended up in an area they control in the city."

She was blushing lightly, her gaze turned away, she probably wanted to apologize but couldn't find her words. So I said :

"Well, I guess I'm the one at fault for having you forced to sleep with me again..."

"Don't let it become an habit, not that I would mind it, it's enjoyable, but some peoples around me could find it really not necessary... Well, you're healed, that's for the better after all.. But even with my magic, you healed pretty quickly, even for a demon... I want to try something tonight, before sending you to your first contract, so be ready, okay ?"

I nodded, she then smiled and gave me a little kiss on the chick, which made me blush deeply. She added :

"And sorry for putting you in danger."

She stood up and dressed herself quickly, leaving me with a couple of seconds to react and do the same. She left the house early that day, telling me and convincing my parents to keep me home for not risking anything. The hypnosis version telling them that Ii was having a bad flu yesterday and collapsed in front of her, explaining why she brought me back to my home but still not why she slept bare naked with me.

Well, with that day left with nothing else to do, I ended up roaming a bit in the city... Only to met her in a park : A blond-haired young girl, around my age, who was wearing a nun outfit.

We ran into each other and while I was helping her to refill her heavy luggage, I then remarked that she was a strong believer. Her two green eyes were literally shining when she told me that she was here to fulfil her duty towards God. Well, I can't say that even if this was coming from this cute girl, that name gave me a headache. But still, knowing the city, I took her to the church she was searching.. only to left her a good neighbourhood away from it but with the old building in sight. She thanked me politely and then said to me, with her cute voice :

"Oh, by the way, my name is Asia Argento, what is yours ?"

"Ehh... I'm Soma, Soma Honoaka."

"I'll remember it, see you next time Soma-kun !"

And with that she resumed her way to the church. The very next hours were just waiting for the meeting with Rias-san et the rest of the club. When I told her, after a quick club meeting, she slapped me in the face and scolwed me :

"Don't ever do it again ! Has yesterday not been enough to you ?!"

"Yeah, my bad..."

"Sorry Soma but the churches aren't our territories, we're not allowed to go anywhere we want and thy aren't a place we're supposed to be..."

"I understand."

I was apologetic, I couldn't see the bad point of guiding a nun to the church, was it that bad ? She wasn't a killer for what I saw today... But then Rias-san added :

"The exorcists of the church are really dangerous for us, you must stay away form them as much as possible, okay ? They can purify your very own soul and make it vanish, FOR EVER."

The last words were clear, okay, I'll never again help a church guy, understood boos. That's what I would have love to say, but then again, I could only nod. Rias then said :

"Well... That matter aside, I really wanted to try out something with you... I think you're a Sacred Gear wielder, then we'll see if you can materialize it."

"How could I do that ?"

Yeah, I wasn't even knowing what she was taking about...

She explained, seeing my incomprehension :

"To put it simply, they are abilities, left by the God of the Bible. They can end up in any kind of living being, shall it be a demon or an angel. They can have various effects, creating swords, boosting power, things like that. To manifest your one, focus on something you like, and then let it flow outside you, ok ? Their powers often depends of the will of their wielders."

I nodded and focused...

Something I like... Something I like... Why is the only thing that I could think of is Rias-san's body goddamit !

I didn't voiced that remark, but it was really tickling my nerves to cream for chase it form my mind.

Nope... Nope... I'm not that kind of guy... Nope...

[Oï, will ya shut up for a bit ?]

This voice took me aback and send me back to open my eyes, my left arm covered with dark energy, which quickly disintegrated herself, to shown a gauntlet, a pitch black one, forming plate-like scales and having a golden crystal on my palm.

Rias-san then almost feel of her chair and shook a bit. A deep voice came to the crystal, the one I was hearing all along :

[Well... It has been a long time since the last time I was summoned on this form. Hello partner and hello to you, young heiress of the Gremory.]

Well, he was polite this time. But before I could talk to the crystal, Rias-san asked :

"Are you..."

[Nova ? Who else could I be ? Yeah, fate is something funny isn't it ? But let me put in in clear words : If I ever am able to escape this body and regain my own one, the one your ancestors tore apart and robbed of his power. I'll make you pay for it.]

She was shaking, he then laughed, well it looked like it :

[Ahahahahahah, you should see your face, it's priceless. Nah, I won't kill you, I was in a sore mood and a bit unable to control myself, what your ancestors did this day was helping me out, nothing else and for that, I must say thank you. I'll lend my strength to the worm who is my actual partner, even if his body isn't at all ready to accept my blessings.]

With that, the gauntlet felt silent and Rias-san could be helped by Akeno and Kiba to stand up. She then looked at me, with tearful eyes and said :

"Nova... of all the Sacred Gears you could have been blessed with, you find the exact one that's fitting my family."

She took a little bit of time to calm herself and then explained :

"His full name is [Black Star Of Destruction : Nova] to put it simply, it's the very soul of Nova, a powerful Dragon that was killed long ago, by my ancestors and gave them the power of Destruction, the power I'm actually wielding. He's one of the few exceptions of the system of the God of the Bible, the Draco Constellan's ones... Nobody knows how many of them exist but they have one thing in common, they are made with the very soul of Dragons, if I may add, Nova is a top-tier one with that."

I then swallowed my saliva, listening to what she said made me realize how powerful and fearsome was this thing... How the hell was I wielding it right now ?!

Rias-san then hugged me, tightly, she said just after releasing me :

"You're gonna be a magnificent pawn Soma, my ultimate pawn. I'm so proud of having you to my side right now."

She was smiling, cutely, is could only smile back, my gauntlet disappearing on it's own. Rias took my hand and then said :

"I'll train you, I'll make you able to use the power that you're destined to be wielding, the power of the Black Star, but first, I think you have a first contract to made, huh ?"

I nodded to her words and smiled :

"Right Bouchou !"

I was flaring on, If I could please her then.. I might be able to have an actual way with her ? With the ultimate bishoujou, with Rias Gremory. Yeah, fine ! I want her body and I'll make her mine, one day, for now, it's contract time ! Bring it on ! With that Nova guy in me, I'm invincible !


	3. Chapter 2 Taking Asia back

**First, let me say again that I don't own any kind of right towards the license and the story. And I'll also apologize for any kind of mistake that I could have made in this chapter. Since I'm inspired, I might continue this story for a long time, I'll see with the returns of this chapter. Once again, enjoy your reading and feel free to review the chapter.**

**By the way, did I said that I was following the story ? Well I might not from now on, i want to write it like I want, the main line will still be there tough.**

* * *

Well, this is a bit strange... That was exactly what is was saying to myself in that exact moment, In fact, yeah, I wasn't even able to teleport via the circle on my own, so for my first contract, they send me there using a bike. What kind of demon is summoned and come forth on his bike ?

Jeez, I think I need to power up really badly now, well that's the reason Rias-san and Akeno-san gave me for my incapacity to use the circles.

I could only swear, but then I asked, mentally, because he could actually hear me this way :

"So, I can't use your power ?"

[Hey, I'm the Dragon of Destruction, you think my power is bearable by everyone ? I only allow few to use it and on those few, fewer are the one who actually master it.]

"Crap... So what is the problem with me ?"

[Problem ? Pretty much everything is a problem for you to use correctly my power. You're a reincarnated devil, a weak one with that and before that, you were a mere human with no ability whatsoever... Well, let's say you want my energy to punch someone, just one time, you'll have to put a stress so great on your body that you might began to be tore from the inside.]

"Erh... Not something Ii really need right now, but thanks, at least I won't fund any false hopes then."

[Hey, don't be depressed, I just told you a fact, it is up to you to change this one.]

"How so ?!"

[First, gain physical endurance, then power up a little bit, then you might be able to endure my power for more than one punch.]

"Sounds easy."

[I can't promise that though, you'll still have it rough when you will wield my power, as your body isn't a purely demonic one.]

I just nodded and then remarked that we were at the contractor's house. When I knocked on the door, a kind of creepy voice answered :

"What is it ?"

"Her... It's me, the demon you summoned."

"Don't be silly, what kind of demon answer to a summon riding his bike ?"

"Her... I told them that wouldn't work... Well, I'm kinda new in the business so I can't use the circles to teleport myself, you have to believe me, please..."

"Fine, fine, don't wine this much, I'll open."

The guy who opened in front of me was a rather creepy guy, well, he was really creepy as hell in fact : Really tall, more than two meter from what I could tell, muscular, to the point that I was certain he could strangle a bear. But the strange par was that he was wearing a kind of magical girl like uniform... And that his blond hairs were arranged in two little pigtails. I even heard Nova said something like :

[Oï isn't he from another world ?]

As if I could answer to that ! Well, he sure looks like he's from another world though, this thing couldn't even be a human in the first place !

The very muscular guy then told me :

"Okay then, how about you enter, I'll explain you my request devil-kun !"

"Erh... 'kay, fine."

I entered, reluctantly, to be told by thus dress-wearing colossus that he wanted to gain magical girl's power... What the freak ? What is this kind of wish ? He's fist could emit shock-waves, I'm pretty sure about it, why would he wants to have some plastic toy that allows him to be a magical girl !

I kept it for myself and just told him that it wasn't within my abilities to grant him that kind of power and that he could ask for anything else, what scared me out to a real new extent when he glanced with his steel like gaze. But then he just asked me if I knew his favourite show, Milky Spiral 1 Alternative... What kind of sick joke is this ?

When I answered the guy, named Mil-tan, as he introduced himself, he was almost shocked to the point of fainting and he made me watch this 'till morning... Man, that was a very, very, very long night... Meh, I wasn't able to fulfil his wish and the contract is voided so after it was still better than being lectured by Bouchou...

Then day brought us back to reality, man, this show was boring but with that overexcited colossus next to me I ended up almost enjoying it. Well then, off I go, let's take my belongings to school and enjoy my day off... finally...

When I was on my way to the school, I then asked to Nova :

"By the way, Rias said that they were multiple Draco Constellan's Sacred Gear, what does it mean ?"

[Exactly what it means, I'm not the only dragon to have made is roar echo on this earth.]

"I know, thanks, but how many were you ?"

[Can't tell, my memory is a bit fuzzy about it, I might remember them upon seeing them, but I might also not have a clue about who they are.]

"Well, that doesn't helps me at all..."

[Come on ! I'm in this state since a couple thousand years, do you think I have a fridge to put memos or something you moron ?!]

"Wa ! Sorry, sorry, I wasn't meaning to upset you !"

[Tsk, let me sleep, for almost two days, I'll then see if I want to forgive you or not.]

I don't answered this one, mostly because I felt ill at ease, almost like if I was facing something really dangerous... Then I saw her : Long dark blue hair, tall and cloaked in a brown mantle. She was emitting the same king of aura as Yuma or Donaseek, then she was fallen angel !

I heard Nova's voice :

[You'd better run. Well that is if you want to stay alive.]

You don't need to tell that to me ! Ii ran, with all I've got, only to remark that she wasn't chasing me at all after a few minutes. I then sighed, what a relief, man, I really need to improve myself.

I took a detour to come back to the school, were I was granted by a little bit worried Bouchou, who turned out to be a bit disappointed but still smiling given my performance. When I told her about the fallen angel women, she then began to worry a lot more, asking me if I was feeling all right, and stuff like that, to which I answered clearly, yeah, I was safe and sound.

Bouchou then patted my head a little while hugging me, what made me blush deeply, then she let me free to go 'till night, to regain my energy for another try with the pacts.

As I walked to my home, I was surprised to see that I only a little tired, even if I hadn't slept last night when I got home, and after noticing that my parents weren't that worry about me not coming back last night, which was probably related to Buchou's magic, I ended up dropping my stuff and going off to the park, changing my uniform to a more practical trouser.

On my way to there, I then asked :

"Hey, Nova, do you know a way to get strong quickly ?"

[What ? You wanna train ? Jeez... Let me think a bit to something... I guess that sparing with the others is to forbid 'till you get strong enough to stand one of their blows at least... Lifting boulders is also out of your league... Man, I guess the only thing you could do is basic physic training to increase your stamina.]

"You mean like running, squats and stuff like that ?"

[Exactly.]

I then tried with what I was having on my hand, not that much in fact, I was able to run something like twenty minutes before breaking in a heavy sweat and do something like fifteen push-ups before collapsing like a worm onto the ground. Nova event taunted me :

[Man, you're a useless fellow... From the glimpse I can remember, when I was trained by my Master, I was not giving me any kind of rest, I was doing push-ups on my index and middle finger only and I was clad vertically with that.]

"Gh ! What kind of training is that !"

[Training ? That's just a warming-up exercise to me you know...]

"You monster..."

[Hey, I'm a dragon, exercise which aren't rough enough don't warm me, that's all.]

"But, you just remembered your Master right now, don't you ?"

[Nah... I remembered training with him, not his actual face and to be franc about it, it was more like two or three images that came back to my mind more than anything else.]

"Okay, I see then... Oh ! By the way, I'm a bit curious about it but, how can you talk to me if I'm not powerful enough to wield your power ?"

[Eh ? Well, I use my own power to maintain myself in a state were I can talk with you.]

He sounded embarrassed, I'm pretty sure that if he was an actual person he would be blushing deeply right now. He then began to talk with a darker tone :

[Don't even think that I might be feeling lonely to not have talk in such a long time, I'll definitely rip you from the inside if you do that !]

I then just smiled to what he said, that was exactly what I was thinking right now... He must have felt a bit lonesome, thousands of year without anything to talk about. Even if he looks really scary, I was beginning to think that Nova was just someone really alone who just needed attention.

I continued my exercising, working out until the sun began to set. I then got back on my home to pick up again my uniform and take a refreshing shower before going to the school.

I ended up there almost when the night began and Bouchou then handed me quickly a paper with an address on it, saying that I was asked there as a replacement for Koneko-san.

I then voiced something :

"Hey, people can chose the devil they summon ?"

"Well, yeah. In your case you summoned me when I was about to send you Akeno."

She responded as if it was obvious and if I was getting in her way with my stupid questions. Deciding to not going any further with her in a bad mood like this, I quickly escaped Bouchou's office to be on my way to the clients house. All right, this night no fails and I win my first pact ! That was my spirit state while riding my bike, full speed in the dusky streets.

When I arrived, the customer's house was already opened... Strange, it was night, who would let his house open ? When I entered, politely, I asked if someone was there, for having no response but be able to catch a glimpse of light in what I supposed was the living room.

Then, when I entered this place, I was shocked to find a dead body, hanging on the wall, nailed to it more exactly. Ii then heard a voice, the clear voice of a crazy guy, that was for sure :

"Well, well, if it isn't a Devil ?"

The guy in front of me was a kind of crazy punk, white silvery hair, who were falling strait towards his shoulders, the guy was a black coat with golden borders, wearing it on a white shirt, letting his heavy golden cross be hanging, around his neck. His grin and his two red eyes with the faint light of the lamp weren't reassuring at all.

The guy then said :

"I'm Freed, the one send to purge this place of that crappy bastard who was summoning devils !"

I then gasped, Nova inside of me was silent, but I was pretty sure that he was in a battle mood. I then said :

"What are you doing man ! You killed a guy just because he summoned a Devil ! Aren't you from the church ?!'

"The church ? Why would Ii side with those lame morons who put me bounds to respect, on, I'm really more happy now than I can kill freely trash like your kind !"

He then jumped on me, unsheathing his sword and his gun. I managed to avoid his first attack, more by instinct and luck than anything else. The sword in his hand cut the position I occupied just a few seconds ago, he then turned towards me and smiled :

"Avoiding my attacks uh ? You're one of the few that managed such a thing, you should be pleased devil-kun, I'll mark you as my enemy of fate !"

"Enemy of what ?!"

I then dodged a new attack, by a really thin margin this time, the blade even cut some of my hairs. Nova warned me :

[You can't dodge him forever, he'll catch you if your not quicker.]

I would love to be quicker but I can't ! I mean, Ii don't even know how I managed to dodge his blows 'till now ! He then smiled and pulled his gun before shooting at me. The really sharp pain in my knee informed me that the bullet managed to hit me, really hard with that...

I quickly fell onto my knees, growling in pain. He then approached me, smiling and saying :

"Eh, I was maybe expecting a bit much..."

Then a girl's voice rose :

"Stop ! Father Freed why are you doing this !"

She stood behind him and me, a nice girl, with long blond hair and jade green eyes... With her outfit and her small height, I could really easily tell who she was : Asia Argento, the young nun I met some days before... Crap... I wouldn't have ever thought that she was siding with this crazy bastard...

She then said :

"Don't hurt him, I don't understand what you are doing any more, first killing this guy and then trying to kill Soma-kun, why Father ?! Why are you doing this !"

He then grinned, muttering things for himself and slapped her right in the face, with the hilt of his sword, making her crash on the wall, where he then hold her hands high and said, with his ugly face a bit to close from her cute one :

"Well, well, will you ever shaddap' ? This guy was rotten to the bones, I was just sparing Heaven a lot of work by killing a sinner right of the bath ! As for your so precious Soma-kun, he's the Devil this guy was desperately trying to summon !"

"No... No... It can't be..."

She looked shocked, really shocked I must say... But then Freed said :

"Oh, don't look so shocked, you'll turn me on !"

"Father ! What are you doing ?!"

Well obviously, he was trying to grope her breasts and he was putting his hand really too close of her panties... Goddamit ! I wished so hard I could help her right now.

I then sensed it, a howling power, surging from the inside of my own body, raging, like a real hurricane but calm, like the surface of the sea. Freed began to shiver and then turned to me, his eyes almost as wide opened as Asia-san's ones.

I was standing... barely but still standing on my feet, dark sparks roaring around my body. I then heard Nova's voice :

[Take it easy kid, your body isn't ready to accept my power yet]

I don't care, even if I must die right after that... I'll kill this guy, I'll tore his head from his body...

Nova must have heard my thoughts, because he just said :

[Oh yeah, great, a suicide-liker these are rare nowadays, this is fan-fucking-tastic !]

The priest then grabbed his gun and said :

"Quite a persistent one eh ? I'll kill you then enjoy her, that's sounds like a plan."

A pitch black sphere of energy then flew right at the guy, who dodged it by a small margin he was smilingly looking to where the ball came only to see the whole Gremory group, and be forced to dodge Kiba's sword by a quick leap back. He the was forced to cut the couch, launched by the hyper-strong Koneko, who wasn't even sweating sending it towards that bastard, who haven't been able to place even a word. He then sighed loudly and smiled :

"A whole bunch of filthy devils ? Is this my birthday or what ?"

"Dare you hurt my family any more, I would be forced to cut your head neatly."

Well, that was the very first time I saw such an angry Buchou. A dark crimson aura was flowing out of her body, engulfing the whole place. The priest then said :

"How about you back off a little bit ? Raynare and the others are heading this way, you're on our territory right now."

"Tsk... Akeno, prepare the Circle, we're heading home."

"Wait ! But Asia ?"

"She can't use it anyway, she'll be fine !"

Buchou almost barked at me, that was scary, really scary... I then turned towards Asia, only to see her smiling at me and said :

"Don't worry, I'm still happy to have met you Soma-kun !"

"I'll save you ! I'll definitely save you !"

She then turned her head, my phrase... I wasn't even sure she reached her, because we just transported right after the last words.

We were then in the clubroom and I was severely lectured by Bouchou.

SLAP !

She hit me, that was a pretty hard one, she's strong even if she looks so beautiful. She then let escape a loud sigh and hugged me tightly, petting my back. Eh ? Wasn't I slapped just a few seconds ago ? Why ? I wasn't getting it at all, until she said :

"You worried me... I again sent you to a dangerous place... Don't scare me like that, ok ? If one of these exorcist was able to purify you, you would have been dead, for good this time, your soul would have vanished, understood ?"

"Y-Yeah Bouchou..."

I oculd only respond that... She hen looked at my bloodied leg and forced me to sit down, grinning when watching the hole in my knee. She then explained to me :

"A bullet of pure light, this guy knows how to do his work... This is something we, devils, are weak to, but I'm sure you've already understood it."

"Pretty much, yeah."

She applied some healing magic on it, using her hands and Akeno's ones...I must tell that having the two great onee-samas of the school kneeling before me wasn't a bad feeling at all.

I then heard Nova's voice :

[So, you've come back to earth safe and sound or should I kill you myself ?]

I wasn't in the mood to answer him, but he might have figured that out too, because he kept on :

[Meh, wanna play it silent eh ? Fine by me, but don't do that ever again, I can give you my power, that's a fact, I can even say that I'm eager to do it, but you still need to be prepared beforehand.]

He then fell silent, for a good moment, letting me alone to think... Yeah, I wasn't even able to land a blow on him but none of the others was able to, eh ? Well, they weren't looking like they were really at it, Bouchou excepted. I need to become strong, yeah, that's a sure fact...

The two girls quicly stood and our master told me to go home, tonight she couldn't be there to help my wounds healing because she was forced to report the events to some higher ups. Well, Fallen angels attacks aren't that common I guess... Nova answered my question :

[In fact kid, the war between the Fallen ones, the angels and the devils is over since a long time ago you know ?]

I was walking in the street, calmly to not awaken the pain in my leg. Nova then said :

[Yup, it was a really tough one, that's also the reason why devils like your master a reincarnating things, angels and fallen angels are siding with churches and rebels to increase their ranks, they have lost a lot. Most of the great devils families were taken down if I remember well.]

"For someone who has lost his memory, you're quite talkative about the past."

[Kid, it's common knowledge, it at least know that.]

"Erh... fine..."

He must have smirked, cause I was pretty sure to have heard him doing so. When I got back home, I just flew to bed, not even bothering to take a shower or eating, I was sleepy tonight, a rare thing among the devils I must admit.

When I woke up, I found a word of Bouchou, who said that I was allowed to take a break of some days, the time for my leg to heal completely. Well, that was sweet of her... So I ended up doing the same thing as the other day off that I was granted, training a bit my body, well not really because the pain in my leg wasn't allowing me to do so.

I then saw her, walking along the roadside with a lost-like expression on her face. A cute face I must admit, long blond hair, jade green eyes and a nun outfit, no way I could mistook her for anyone else but how could she be there safe and sound ? I ran towards her, calling her name :

"Asia !"

She then turned towards me, smiling but being quickly embarrassed when I was right in front of her. I was a bit out of breath and my leg was painful, but I endured it, I must ask her, no matter how.

Whn in front of her I remebered how she learned that I was a devil and then smiled, embarrassed too. I could only say :

"Hey... Erh... I should have told you what I was first..."

"No, I understand that you were having your own reasons."

"Well, thank you then... I'm truly sorry that this happened to you though..."

"Don't worry... I mus say, I'm a bit troubled now, I wasn't knowing that they were nice devils."

"Erh... How about we put that aside and we just grab something to eat ? I'm starving."

She was probably about to say no, but her stomach betrayed her and growled wildly. I then smiled and lead her in a near fast food, taking something for he, who was a bit shocked by the food abundance of the place. When I asked her why she was so troubled, she then answered :

"I didn't even know such places existed, I was only able to go near the church I lived in before... And I only ate soup or bread."

"I see... So I should probably tell you that the paper around the burger isn't meant to be eaten."

"Waaa ?! I wasn't about to eat it ! I swear !"

I laughed a bit, showing her how to eat the thing. Well, that wasn't bad to be able to share a bit of my time with her, and she was a bit cute like this, like a little kid who discovers everything for the first time.

After leaving that place, we then walked, in an awkward silence, before passing by an arcade center. I then asked her :

"Hey, how about we plays a bit inside ?"

"Huh ? Ok, I follow you Soma-kun."

When we entered, the expression of wonder in her face shown off once again, a bit more intensely this time. We spent some of my money to try some of the games together, she laughed a lot and I was happy to see her smiling this much. I even ended up wining her a plushy toy, from a famous game mark if I remember correctly. Her eyes were sparking when she saw it and I was eager to show a bit my skills on the grabbing machine, who swallowed every one of my coins one after the other... But she looked so happy and cute, hugging that plush, while smiling.

We walked off the game center and we ended up in a park, while the sun was setting. She then sighed, hugging the plush even more. She said :

"That was a funny day... Thanks Soma-kun."

"That was nothing... But you escape from them, didn't you ?

"Well... Yeah."

"Won't they be angry ?"

"No, I'm important to them, thanks to my ability."

"Ability ?"

"Yup ! I'm a Sacred Gear wielder. My one is called [Twilight Healing] it can heal any kind of wounds, even if they are on a demon or a fallen angel's body."

"Wow... Quite a useful one..."

"Yeah, but she also brought me a lot of pain you know..."

"Sorry... I didn't mean to bring you bad memories."

"No, that's nothing, I would like to tell you, would you please listen to me ?"

"Okay."

She then told me, about the life she was living before, when the church people heard about her ability, taking her as a blessing giver... And rejecting her when she healed a wounded devil, who had ended up near the church, being accused to be a witch.

"And so I ended up here..."

"These bastards..."

I stood up, only to be forced to sit by the pain in my leg, which made ma grown a little. Asia then puts her hands on my knee and a warm green light engulfed her hands, making the pain fade, quickly. She sighed :

"Don't overdo it, please. I know it was rough, but Ii accept it, as a trial that God sent to me. I'm more than eager to be his servant and to endure any kind of trial he would send to me.;"

"God eh..."

Ii felt a rough pain in my head. She then laughed a bit :

"Ah, sorry, I shouldn't mention his name when I'm with a devil."

"Don't worry, it's nothing, really..."

She sighed again, hugging the plush. She then said :

"Hey Soma-kun... Than you, thank you so much for having be my friend today, even if you are a devil."

"Don't worry, we can see each other any time you want Asia-san."

She smiled but a voice that I knew too well interrupted us :

"How touching... But I guess it won't be possible."

Ii looked above the pond in front of us, only to see Yuuma, the Yuuma who killed me, wearing really revealing clothes and with her black wings spread from her back. She then sighed :

"Reborn as a devil eh ? You've become trashier since the last time."

"Yuuma..."

"Oh yeah, maybe I should tell you that this name was fake too after all ?"

I couldn't respond any more, Asia then stood and Yuuma said :

"Come Asia, all the preparations are complete."

"Aye, Raynare-sama..."

Raynare eh ? I stood between her and Asia, my eyes closed. I then asked Nova :

"Could you give it to me ?"

|As I told you almost ten times already, you're too weak, you're body couldn't withstand even half a minute of exposition to my power.]

"Half a minute eh ? Long enough."

The Sacred Gear appeared on my left arm, the jet black gauntlet with the golden orbs, the one that was the cause of my murder. Raynare then looked shocked :

"Wow... A Draco Constellans eh ? Quite a rare sight nowadays I should be sure to kill you right now but you can't even withstand his power, am I right ?"

How did she known that ?! She laughed, making a spear of light appear in her hands and said to me :

"You shouldn't even be able to wear such a priceless thing. I think I might keep you alive to extract it to afterwards."

She threw it, in a really quick move her spear was thrown at me, with a speed exceeding even the bullets of that crazy priest. I could only feel onto my knees, growling in pain when the spear stabbed through my leg. I screamed right after that, because the light spear was burning my very soul; My scream died quickly, I endured the pain, who was intense, I have to admit it, only to glare at her, at Raynare.

"Raynare..."

"Who told you you could call me by my name !"

She threw a second sear who stabbed my other leg, making me scream again, falling on my back. Asia then stood between us :

"Stop ! Raynare-sama, I'll come but please... Spare Soma-kun..."

"How filthy... You like him, uh ? Disgusting. Fine, I won't kill him, his power is too precious to be wasted after all."

Asia walked quickly to her side, avoiding my face. I was only able to mutter her name when I saw her, taken by the Fallen angel who once was my girlfriend.

When my conscientiousness came back, I was tucked in a bed, with Bouchou and Akeno-san on both side, the two of them still with their clothes on.

I gasped, the two of them stood quickly, the vice president excusing herself to letting me speak with our master. She said :

"You're lucky that my familiar found you, you know."

"Sorry... In the end I made you worry for me again."

"Don't be in such a dark mood, it doesn't suits you at all."

"But I guess that you can find out what I will ask for, uh ?"

"Yeah, and that's a big nope for you, you won't go and save her."

"But !"

"There's no but Soma ! It's asking to go in an open war between us, devils, and the fallen angels !"

"But I..."

"Jeez, give up already... Whatever they will do to her, it's none of your business."

"Fine..."

I sighed, but my mind wasn't so decided to give up, yeah, even if t was dumb of me or really stupid for Bouchou, I had the feeling that I must save Asia, no matter what... Then I was planning to go on my own in their base and take her by force if I was forced to do it.

She patted my cheek and said to me :

"Do you know why I gave you the Pawn piece ?"

"To be an easy sacrifice to move ? Well, that was what I thought first but now I'm not sure of why."

"That was rude of you to think that I could easily sacrifice one of my precious servants Soma..."

"Sorry..."

"If you really want to know, it's because of your ability, because of the promotion."

"Promotion ?"

"Have you ever played chess ?"

"Not really nope, I remember vaguely the rules and the pieces names, but not anything else..."

"Well let me put it straight : When a pawn reaches the enemy camp, he gains the right to promote himself in any other piece, the king excepted. That rule also applies to evil pieces, when pawns enter the enemy's base, they gain the ability to promote in any of the other pieces and gain their abilities, that is, it's only if their body is ready to bear it though."

"I see...Ehh... May I ask something else ?"

"Yes ?"

"Will there be... any other pawn ? I mean, there are seven pawn pieces left, no ?"

"There won't be any other pawns. You see, sometimes, peoples have latent powers that make them really more valuables, that happened to you, it took me all my eight pawns to wake you up... But in the end I didn't regretted it."

I smiled then, wanting to apologize, but she patted my cheek and smiled cutely :

"You were worry about being just one of my pawns weren't you ?"

"I must say that yes, I was worried..."

"How cute of you..."

She smiled and kisses me on the cheek, saying :

"Don't worry, you're my pawn, my only and lovely pawn."

Bouchou then urged outside, smiling cheerfully, while I was bright red from what happened.

I took me some time to regain my ability to think and stand up. Yeah, now I must head to their headquarters ! Even if it don't please my lovely master ! Nova then said :

[You're REALLY slow eh ?]

"Wh ?! Why did you said that ?!"

[Why would she explain you an ability that you could gain by entering in their main base RIGHT NOW. Think about it.]

"Did she ?!"

[Not directly, but I guess she'll turn a blind eye on what you may do tonight.]

I then smiled, I really need to find a way to thank her for what she let me do this night, seriously...

While I exited I then herd a voice on my left :

"Well, I should have bet something with you Koneko-chan."

I looked quickly on my left, only to see a smiling Kiba and a silent Koneko on his side. The two of them were there, was it for trying to stop me ? Kiba then said :

"What you are going to do is... rather problematic for our master but let me join you tonight Soma-san."

"Me too. Ii want to help you with that Soma-san."

"Eh... Fine, thank you, both of you."

They smiled, even Koneko-san who was more the icy cold type for what I knew. We ended up running towards the church the Fallen angels were using as a main base. It was already night time, we were all boosted by our devil's traits, I was sure of it. Fine, Raynare, and your allies, I'll take you on, no matter how hard it will be !

Before we entered, while we were waiting, Kiba smirked :

"That exorcist might be there too... I'll kill him."

He looked angry, to a point that I never saw on him. Bbut Ii didn't ask him further details, that would have not be the moment. Koneko-san then said :

"They must know we're here, hiding is pointless."

"Then let's go for a blazing assault."

"Right !'

Kiba and her both launched towards the front door, which they both kicked with power, sending the two massive doors open, well, more on a wall in Koneko's case but that was still it. And we founded nothing once inside, no matter where we were looking, there was nothing but empty benches and a broken altar. When then heard his creepy voice :

"So you're back, devil-kun, my enemy of fate. And you even brought me back presents ! How nice of you !"

"Freed !"

He stood there, exiting from behind the altar, unsheathing his light sword and his gun. He smiled, happily, like a kid in front of his presents. The mad priest then said :

"Lemme enjoy you a bit !"

"Gross."

That was Koneko-san's voice, calm strangely, even if she was throwing benches at him. He managed to cut two of them in two, while smiling and then shoot towards her, only to see his bullets blocked by Kiba's blade, the knight had moved with such speed he was incredible !

Ii then heard Nova's voice :

[You plan on staying there for how long exactly ?]

I then realized that I hadn't even made a move inside the church. I made my Sacred Gear appear, only to heard Nova more clearly :

[A battle, eh, so be it, I'll not lend you my power yet, he's just a trashy foe, but use you promotion traits as I said...]

He described it to me quickly. Yeah, that plan was wise and I would normally be able to endure that. I then began :

"Promotion ! Knight !"

I felt a surge of power inside my body, quite painful I must say but nothing unbearable. I then moved towards Freed, who was exchanging sword blows with Kiba. I warned him :

"Kiba ! Move !"

He just leaped to the left, making our opponent lose his balance, because he was forcing on his guard, and fall forward. I then swapped :

"Promotion ! Rook !"

That's it, I gained speed with the knight and put me right in front of him, with a great speed, then I change to the rook, to gain strength and hit him, with my strength and the energy left from my dash. Really, Nova is a fine tactician, that was all thanks to him that we came with such a fine plan. Freed took the hit, directly in his face. The blow was strong enough to send him back in the altar, his back hitting hard on it.

He then glared back at us, his nose bleeding and coughing a little of blood and saliva mixed together. He stood, laughing like a madmen :

"Ahahahahaha ! Amazing ! Really you're my enemy of fate devil-kun ! To think that you would be able to hit me this hard !"

Kiba smiled at me and rose his thumb, Koneko even added a :

"Nicely done Soma-kun."

Kiba then said, stepping between us :

"I'll take him from now, you wont be the only one to shine today Soma-kun."

"Fine, I'm a bit tired after that."

That was really the case, I was out of breath after all and I felt all that energy leaving my body, returning me in my pawn role. Not that I don't prefer this one though, but I felt like after running a whole marathon.

Koneko stood at my side, ready to help me if Freed was to attack by there, but he was occupied enough with Kiba. The knight was enchaining quick thrusts of his sword and powerful slash on the side. Freed managed to parry all, not without difficulties though, in the end, they stood in a forcing duel and the priest said :

"Tch, even this sword of light isn't able to cut your filthy sword eh ?"

"Let me show you something madman."

Kiba's sword begun to cover herself with shadows, Fired then gasped :

"A Sacred Gear ?!"

"I call her Light Eater, and I guess it's not necessary to show you what she does ?"

The dark sword was still clashing with the light cloaked one, but the light begun to fade away quickly. Freed then leapt forward, only to see that his sword was out of energy. In anger, he shoot towards us, but Koneko-san stood before me and took all the bullets head on. Even if they were light bullets, there weren't strong enough to pierce her iron-clad defences. Her clothes were blown by the shoots though, but she wasn't minding the holes exposing her bra and her stomach's skin. She stood before me, saying :

"You won't touch him."

With a "Tsk !" Freed threw a some bomb on the ground, saying while he was escaping :

"Fine, you beat me this time ! But you probably won't beat Raynare and even if you were, I was merely buying time for them down there."

When the smoke screen faded, we were able to see the church, as empty as when we entered. Kiba then said :

"Down there, eh ? Maybe somewhere behind the altar ?"

Koneko then nodded and put her hands on the aforementioned altar, pushing him to reveal the leading down stairs under it.

We took those stairs, only to find us in a strangely wide room, filled with rebel from the church and, on a kind of crucifix, a resigned Asia, in a simple white clothe, with the Fallen angel who killed me on her side, smiling. Raynare glared at us and said :

"Stop them, I need to extract her Sacred Gear now."

"Asia !"

I screamed, full of anger and desire to save her. I ran towards the altar they were on, but some exorcists stood in my way, only to be quickly blown off by a quick sword slash from Kiba and a rock pillar swing from Koneko. They both nodded at me and I smiled back at them, happy to have such trustworthy friends. Ii ran towards Asia, who was now screaming, Raynare having her hand thrust in her chest right now, revealing one of her breast in the process.

The fallen angel the took a step back, having the ring Asia was wearing in her and, cloaked in a warm green light. She then laughed highly and took a step on the side, allowing me to take Asia's body in my arms. She was progressively colder. I then asked Rayanre, with hatred in my voice :

"What did you do to her ?!"

"I just took the blessing she was unworthy to have. The process may have killed her though."

She laughed again, Ii was calling her and Asia reached out to my cheek :

"Hey, Soma-kun... I'm glad you came for someone like me..."

"Cut it out Asia, you won't die, I'll save you... I'll definitely save you..."

She smiled at me, with tear y eyes. Raynare, on the contrary, was glaring at us with disgust in her eyes :

"How disgusting..."

She thrust a light spear at us, one that I easily dodged on by promoting in Knight and leaping back, saying to Koneko and Kiba to come after me while passing behind them, each one of them nodding to my words. The only one to follow me was Raynare though, ordering to the priest to kill the two of them before coming up.

And then, Ii ended up lying the dying Asia on a bench, she was cute... Even dying, she was so damn cute... Why has this happened to her ?! Why ?! She was deserving it ! I called for her :

"Asia ?"

"Soma-kun... I was happy... Happy to have finally made a friend... Thank you...Please, don't cry for me."

Her eyes grew lifeless, until her hand, reaching to my cheek to wipe away my tears fell to the ground. I then cried, before letting my anger explode :

"Hey you the big moron up there ! I'm speaking to you ! What had she done ?! Does she deserve this while she was bluntly loving you ?! Couldn't you have done something with your powers to help her ?! Answer me !"

"You're calling God now ? You're really a strange devil, you know ?"

Raynare landed just behind me, smiling, her hand wearing Asia's ring. She then smiled :

"She was bound to die, the weak one have no use for such blessings, I, on the contrary have a way better use for her [Twilight Healing] with such a power, I could easily be one of the favourites of Azazel-sama !"

She was laughing, lost in her own fantasies... I couldn't bear it any more...

"Shut up."

"Uuh ?"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP !"

I stood, full of rage, Nova's power overflowing inside of my body, letting wild black sparks crackle around me. Raynare took a step backwards, shocked :

"How ?! You couldn't even bear it some hours ago ?!"

Nova's voice answered her questions, coming from the golden pearl of my gauntlet :

[Sacred Gear answer the desires of their wielders, do you think that I wouldn't say anything behind this ?]

She then growled and threw a light spear at us, I didn't bother to dodge it, she could have hit Asia's body and I didn't wanted that to happen. I then took the spear head o, right in the stomach. She looked at me with googly eyes and screamed :

"Do you really wish to protect her even If she's dead now ?! Are you du-"

"I said you to shut up..."

My tone was darker, I didn't recall ever using such an angry voice, Raynare took a step backwards, a bit frightened by the dark sparks around me. Nova's voice then echoed my head :

[Before I grant you anything, do you really wish to bear it ? You'll suffer, I can guarantee it.]

"Suffer eh ? I don't care, I'll reap that bitch's head from her body !"

The energy surged once again, blowing the dust around us away. Nova then smirked, he was probably seeing the scared to death fallen angel before us, who was trembling like a leaf.

Nova then said :

[Fine, you'll have asked for it ! Let's some power surge around here !]

I felt my body aching everywhere, like if he was tearing himself apart. The gauntlet extended a bit, like if there were claws in place of my nails and the scales sharpened, like if they were my real skin. A Greek letter appeared on the golden orb, an epsilon. Nova then said :

[Just punch her, that should do the trick.]

"Fine."

I leapt towards her, promoting myself to a knight to gain speed and then to a rook, to hit her even harder. She just screamed while Ii was charging head on, almost fleeing :

"Stay away from me ! Monster !"

My fist, clenched and bearing the gauntlet connected to her stomach, with the knight speed I made it to be in front of her before she could even flew off and with the rook's power, my hit landed hard on her stomach.

I then felt it, the most powerful pain I ever felt, as if my whole body was cracked in to two pieces. The shock-wave generated by Nova's magic blew off dust and cracked the ground around the impact point on two good meters, Raynare could only let a silent scream escape her lips, coughing blood and saliva mixed. The shock was rough but I hadn't finished yet... no... She wasn't supposed to die now. I then drew back my hand, making the epsilon letter appear another time on the golden orb, and I hit her right in the face, sending her in the wall on the opposite side to where Asia was lying. The shock was powerful, it made the noise of a canon shot, and dust was again blew off, the sol creaking again behind me. Rayanre was slot into the wall, creaking it on the impact. She coughed a large amount of blood before collapsing on the floor, unable to stand. She then reached to her Sacred Gear, only to see it floating between her and me. She then said :

"Impossible... How ?"

[I managed to mix extracting magic with his blow, sneaky, eh ? And by the way, don't worry, I know how to extract Sacred Gears without killing the host, I won't allow you to die now.]

"But... Azazel-sama..."

She then curled into a ball, beginning to cry like a child. She was quite pitiful right now, how did I ended up falling in love of her already ?

The question was abruptly answered by the sharp pain who echoed trough my whole body, making me cough blood in important amounts. I began to fall on my back, only to be supported by Kiba and Koneko, both wearing only light wounds but smiling. And then, I heard her voice :

"Seems like you did it."

Bouchou ?! How could she be there ?! But here she was, standing with Akeno behind her, she then threw three feathers to Raynare, with a bit of disgust in her movement, the three feathers were each of a different tone of grey, she then said :

"I took care of those three for you."

"Mittlet... Kalawarner... Donaseek... No... Why..."

She was crying, curled in ball like a little cat. I then looked at Bouchou, only to say :

"I failed... I wasn't able to save Asia in the end..."

"Well, it's not that an unmovable fact, you know ?"

"What do you mean ?"

I was a bit weak right now, I could barely stand with the help of Koneko and Kiba at my side. Bouchou then said :

"I'll take her with me, the same way I took you."

"R-R-Really ?!"

Bouchou then smiled and nodded at me. She then laid her eyes on Raynare and said to me :

"The choice is yours, should I kill her ?"

Yeah, the idea was good, but right then a way better one came into my mind, I then said to my master, looking her right in her beautiful blue eyes :

"No, I have to speak to her... Could you be sure to heal her enough so that we could hold a conversation ?"

Rias then nodded :

"I don't know what you're up to, but I think I'll let you play along for this one."

"Thanks Bouchou."

She smiled at me and, after checking that Raynare was unconscious, because she was, her wounds combined to her cries had worn her out, she took Asia's Sacred Gear to put in her again, and then she began her reincarnation ritual. She took a piece from her pocket and then said to me :

"This is a Bishop, the one you didn't see at all. It enhance magic powers, it will be a blessing with her ability."

She then began to speak, the piece floating above the blonde girl's body :

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and be reborn as a devil. You, my "Bishop", with a new life, be delighted!"

The red light was enough for me, enough to make sure that she was about to wake up, I then fell back, unconscious but smiling. Yeah, I did it... I saved you Asia ! But now I have another soul to save and a plan to start.

* * *

**Sorry, I didn't include Mittlet, Kalawarner or Donaseek like many others did, but guys, they each have like five lines in the light novel and two sentences to say in the anime, they're just big cameos in my opinion. But still, Phoenix arc incoming next !**


	4. Chapter 3 The real Raynare

**First, let me say again that I don't own any kind of right towards the license and the story. And I'll also apologize for any kind of mistake that I could have made in this chapter. Since I'm inspired, I might continue this story for a long time, I'll see with the returns of this chapter. Once again, enjoy your reading and feel free to review the chapter.**

* * *

And then I woke up, it was morning, probably some day of the week because my alarm clock woke me up.

By reaching for it, I found myself unable to move at all. I then felt it, two little breaths, one on my neck and the second one on the other side, but on my ear. By turning a bit my head on the sides, I was able to see her, silky black hairs, untied and falling a bit on her very cute asleep face... Wait, she was naked ?! Who was this girl ?!

I heard a yawn from the other side and the alarm went off. When I looked over there, I saw her, my cute master, Rias Gremory, fully naked, exposing me her bare skin while extending her arm for making the alarm silent. She then sighed and stretched a little, pushing my arm between her breasts. She then noticed my flushed face and where my arm was and withdrew a little, giggling lightly. She then kissed my cheek and said :

"You overdid it a little, so Akeno and I were forced to take care of you and your wounds."

"Wait, this girl is... ?"

"Yup, it's Akeno, well I can understand you're a bit surprised, that's not really often that she unties her ponytail."

I looked at Akeno-san, the black-haired beauty had moved a little, exposing a bit more of her pale skin. I swallowed my saliva deeply, I was in bed with the two onee-samas of the school, both of us fully naked. I asked, forgetting a bit the fact that the magnificent Rias's body was fully exposed to me :

"So... I passed out again ?"

"Yup."

She nodded lightly, but then wrapped her arms around my arm, putting it between her breasts while smiling and said :

"But you were magnificent this time, I thinks that a little hug is a worthy reward, don't you ?"

"Of course !"

I nodded vigorously. She then smiled at me and whispered intro my ear :

"Well, I should maybe tell you that I set the alarm a bit earlier so you could enjoy a bit more your reward."

"Uh ? Is that so ?"

She nodded and smiled at me. Then she said :

"We have something like twenty minutes or so."

"I see... Thanks Bouchou."

"Nah, it's thanks to you Soma, you were the one who gave me a wonderful bishop and beat out that angel girl... By the way, why did you kept her alive ? I could have blown her away like the other three."

"Well... I don't know, she was kinda lost, she was just drove by the want to please her master... I kinda pity her now."

"You want to help her, am I right ?"

She seemed a bit disappointed, so I asked her something else, for being sure to have made a good choice :

"Tell me Bouchou, is there a way to compete between high class devils with their servants ?"

"Well... There are the Rating games, basically fights between peerages, why ?"

"It may be blunt of me but I'll tell it to you now. You told me that as a low-class Devil, I could try, by achievements, to become a high-class devil and then, I would get a Evil piece's set I guess, am I wrong ?"

"Nope, it's perfectly fine, but... Hey, don't tell me you plan on THAT ?"

"If by THAT, you mean keeping her to my side until I get my set, then you're right. I want to build a strong peerage, to compete in this Rating games and bring you back fame, because you're my master and as a way to thank you for saving me."

She looked at me, speechless, her mouth slightly opened in shock and her eyes widened. I then blushed deeply, shifting my eyes away from her. I might not had be the best timing I guess... So I apologized :

"Unless, there's something wrong with it, I would like to keep Raynare to my side as my first future servant. Wait, is this okay to Fallen angels to become devil's servants ?"

She then put her hand on her mouth, and one other on my cheek, her eyes beginning to be full of tears. She then nodded :

"There's no problem with that at all... Soma, to think you would think that far ahead... I... I'm truly happy with your intention, but you don't need to."

"I will do this, no matter what you would say I'll do it. This is my way to thank you, I won't accept any refuse."

I could see her wipe her eyes quickly, while sniffing deeply. I then panicked a lot :

"Wa ! Did I upset you ?"

"No... On the contrary..."

She then put her hand on my cheek, allowing me to see her beautiful smile and her tearful eyes. She then said :

"These are tears of joy... I cannot express any thanks enough for what you're planning Soma..."

"They are not necessary Bouchou."

She then came next to me and kissed me on the cheek, smiling after that. She said :

"Then I'll watch you, I'm pleased Soma, you can't imagine how I am pleased to have found someone like you to be my servant."

She patted my cheek, smiling. I then felt some movements beside me, only to be hugged by a sleepy Akeno, who drag me back to the pillows, wrapping her hands around my stomach and dragging me with her. She then kissed my cheek, smiling :

"You're quite cocky to tell such things to Rias, you know ? This won't be easy."

"A-A-A-Akeno-san ?"

"I'm just warning you, you know ?"

She looked quite playful... And she was pressing her huge breasts against my back, laughing :

"But you were really manly and impressive right now, I must admit it."

"Akeno ! Stop fooling around !"

That was Bouchou's voice, she seemed a bit angry right now. Akeno leaned against my back and looked at her, smiling :

"Oh ? You don't want me to play a bit with him ?"

"Akeno... I think you have already understood what is happening here, don't you ?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Our master then glared at her angrily, the black-haired onee-sama was still smiling though. She said :

"It can't be helped, you're in a good place to know that it'll touch me too."

"What ?"

"Still, why now ?"

I was lost, really lost, about what these two could have been speaking ?! The alarm clock then ring for the second time, Rias almost crushing it with a raging fist. I then heard Nova's voice in my head :

[Be careful kid, women are dangerous, so needless to say that a woman bearing my power is a big threat if angered.]

I know that Nova, thanks, I can clearly understand that angering Bouchou or Akeno-san, or any other women of our group could be a lethal error, but how the effy eff did she ended up angry ?

In the end, both of them ended up dressing themselves in front of me, while I could only watch, thanking any kind of divinity that blessed me for offering me this dreamy morning.

I dressed myself quickly after being recalled on earth by Bouchou, who was sighing. When we were ready to go, I was dumbfounded that my parents did not even said a word to me as I got off my bedroom with two beauties like Akeno-san or Bouchou.

I asked :

"Is there any kind of sequel to what you're using on them ?"

"Nah, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt your family in any ways, this magic isn't even remotely dangerous for humans."

I sighed, relieved. Then Bouchou said :

"By the way, we're still leaving early, I need you to see her."

Raynare... Right, I still needed to see her to be able to do something for her. Bouchou said :

"I'm touched by the plan you've come to, but be sure to not risk anything by taking this girl with you, okay ?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

She simply nodded and lead us to school, were we entered without any problem, even if it was still thirty good minutes early and if there was only a few students around us. She then lead us to the old school building, were we met up with Koneko-chan, Kiba-san and of course, a still sleepy Asia, who looked like she had just slept here and woke up some minutes ago.

Bouchou took me alone and stood before a door, she then crossed her arms on her breasts :

"I know you want to be alone in there and I respect your choice, she's still weak, we just healed her wounds so she could be able to hold a conversation with you, just as you said. Bbut I want to warn you Soma, if I sense any kind of energy coming from this room, I'll kill her, no matter how hard you want to save her."

"I understand, but don't worry, I'll do it."

She then kissed my cheek and said :

"You should also talk to Akeno later, I think she might have some thing to say to you."

I nodded, simply, and then Ii pushed the door, entering in a room, filled with a medical smell. I could clearly see the bad, with her sitting on it, her eyes wide and lost, her silky dark hairs falling on her shoulders and her skin covered with some kind of robe. She left up her eyes on me when I closed the door to lean on it.

Yeah... Raynare... Or should I call her Yuuma ? I loved her... I truly did, for the first time in my whole life...

I called her :

"Hello, Raynare."

She looked at me with hollow eyes, but they cleared quickly when my voice reached her, they became way sharper than I though they would be. She snarled :

"Coming here to boast ?"

"Quite the opposite in fact."

She looked lost. She then sighed, saying :

"You can, I'm an unworthy piece of trash. Even this mad priest could make fun of me now."

"Don't say that."

"Listen, you don't even know me ! I should have sliced my throat right when I woke up !"

"But you haven't done it, why ?"

"That Gremory girl, she said you wanted to speak with me, so be neat and clear, I don't want to loose my time any more and she'll kill me right after that."

"In fact, this might not be the case. Tell me, what do you plan on doing from now on ?"

"Tsk, what could I do ? I can't serve my master, they would kill me right off the bat for taking such a step in a devil's territory... And I don't know if Azazel-sama..."

"Cut it out."

She looked at me, surprised but a bit angry. I then reformulated :

"I might not have been clear : What do YOU plan to do from now on."

"I... I..."

She then curled up holding her legs against her chest and began to cry :

"I... I don't know ! Now ! You're happy about it ! I said it !"

I was a bit shocked, seeing Raynare, who was so proudly glaring back at me back then, crying and being so lost... that was quite a sight. I then came next to her bed and told her :

"Yuuma... No, Raynare, can I tell you something ?"

"Go ahead, you could rape me for all I care..."

She sniffed loudly, still crying. I turned my back to her, an implicit mark of trust in my opinion. And then I began :

"You know, I was really serious back then."

"You mean the day I killed you ?"

She seemed to have calm down a little.

"Yeah. I was madly in love with you..."

"Tsk, that's exactly what I said then, you can rape me if you want, I don't care anymore !"

She threw away her robe and the blanket, revealing her bare naked body, which was on par with Bouchou or Akeno's one. I looked away, blushing and said :

"I'm not talking about that. To put it bluntly, I might have developed some kind of feelings towards my master... But Ii still can't forget the one that I had for you."

She was silent, so I continued :

"Then I will ask you something selfish but... Raynare, I know from your words that you truly need a master and I will need powerful servants if I want to please my master by winning all the futures games that'll fall on me. So let me put it straight : Raynare, do you want to be my servant ?"

"Your... Servant ?"

She replied, a bit troubled. I took of my jacket and put it on her shoulders, covering her bare naked skin :

"Yes. I'll need strong peoples on my side in order to do so, and I know you're strong."

"I'm not that strong... You beat me..."

"Because my power is kind of cheat, I must admit it."

"But... I killed that girl, Asia..."

"And now she's with us, alive and well."

"But..."

"Stop it right now, answer me, yes or no, that'll be as simple as that."

She felt silent, probably thinking. She asked :

"Isn't it strange for a Devil to have a Fallen Angel servant ?"

"I asked my master this morning, she said that it is allowed."

"You know, I'm a very simple girl... I only ask a master to serve and to be rewarded for my achievements..."

"I have understand it, I don't think there would be any problem to that."

"... Tell me Soma, aren't you a low-class devil ?"

"Yeah, I know that only High-class devils are allowed to have a Evil pieces set, so by the time, I want you to wait by my side."

She then felt silent again, then looked up at me and smiled :

"Then treat me as your servant from now on."

"So you agree ?"

I was relieved, but when I saw her smiled when I turned back, I could only smile back at her. She then took my hand and kissed it, talking in a really serious tone :

"I, Raynare, follower of Azazel the befallen, swear here and there fidelity upon you, as your servant and this, until death take my very soul."

I then looked at her, a bit troubled but she then looked towards the door and said :

"I guess you can be the witness of my oath, won't you Gremory girl ?"

Bouchou then opened the door with a serious face and nodded lightly :

"Yeah, I'll do that. But I'll warn you, try, be it accidental or not, to hurt him again and I'll personally send you back to your three comrades, am I clear ?"

"Yes m'am."

Bouchou seemed to be a little less tense and said :

"Soma, I want to talk to you now, come."

"Fine Bouchou."

I then exited of the room, wishing a good rest to Raynare who only smiled back at me.

When we were out, Bouchou lead me a little farther in the corridors and then stood still, turning her back to, before turning around to face me. She then looked at me and said :

"I hope you know I can't trust her at all."

"Yep, that's a point. So, what are you going to do ?"

"For now on, I think I'll let her go under your control, but I'll keep an eye on here, Ii want to make that clear, I don't want you to risk anything."

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything bad for us from now on."

"Fine. Also, since she's now your servant, I think it might be a proper idea for her to come and live in your house. By the way, Asia is also moving to your house tonight, I warned your parents for her only so I'll have to come too, for adjust the things."

"Thanks, thanks a lot Bouchou."

She smiled at me, losing her tension, and said, patting my cheek :

"No, thank you Soma."

I could just smile back at her. She took my arm and said :

"Akeno told me she wasn't really ready to say what she planned to say to you now, so you'll have to wait a bit more, ok ?"

"Fine."

With that, we moved together to the room where the others were waiting, Bouchou then moved to her desk, while I was joined by a worried Asia :

"Soma-kun !"

She almost launched at me, so I took her in my arms, were she rested a bit, her head on my chest. She sighed, after a bit of time like this :

"Thank you... Thank you for saving me."

"Well... I can't call it a franc success, doesn't it bother you to be a demon now ?"

She seemed to be thinking as hard as she could, but then she said :

"No... Now I'm able to be with Soma-kun and the others, I'm the happiest there could be, thanks God... Auuu~~."

She grinned a little, well, I guess that since we're demons, even just evoking this guy's name was enough to hurt us. That's just what Bouchou explained to us, before telling Asia that she was going to live in my house... And that Raynare was too, going to live in my house. Which was a shock for everything, even making Asia squeak something like :

"What ?! She's going to come in Soma's house too ?!"

"Yeah."

That's what I replied, all the gazes turning on me. I then explained my plan :

"I'll keep her at my side until I could have my own Evil pieces set, so I'll be able to thanks Bouchou for saving me. It's what I planned."

Kiba nodded and Koneko sighed :

"You're a bit too cocky you know ?"

"I don't care, that's my plan and that's all, I'll do whatever it take to make it happen."

She then smiled at me, I didn't really understood why she was smiling though. Kiba then nodded at me :

"I see... Then good luck with that Soma-kun, you'll need a lot to achieve this goal."

"Thanks."

"But... Soma-kun..."

This was Asia's voice this time. I looked at her, only to see her a bti troubled :

"Didn't she killed you ?"

"Yeah... I can't forgive her that, so that's why, until I trust her fully, I'll keep an eye on her. Ii won't let her hurt anyone any more."

"I see... Then it's fine by me..."

She puffed a bit her cheeks, what made her even cuter, but then I just patted her long blond hairs in response, smiling gently at her. Even if it was pretty dumb of me, it seemed to ease a bit her worries. Bouchou then said, when the bell for the first class rang :

"Well, I guess we will continue that later on. For now on, go to your classes. Oh and Soma."

"What is it Bouchou ?"

"Take your uniform's jacket back before it, ok ?"

"Erh, yeah."

She then smiled at me, a smile that froze my bones into my body, like if I was glanced over by a fearsome predator.

I then go to Raynare once again, only to see her in her uniform and with my jacket folded in her hands. She gave it to me, smiling. That was weird, I must admit it, she was suddenly so gentle towards me, while two days ago, she stabbed me once again in the legs with spears of light.

She then apologized :

"Sorry, that was the least I could do. I'll go in class with you once again if you don't mind. I set up again the hypnosis technique that I used to come the first time."

"Erh... Fine, I guess."

"Don't worry, I understood perfectly what that Gremory girl said to me. What's more, I won't hurt my master's friends."

I sighed, a bit relieved. I then asked her :

"But you, will you be fine ?"

"Fine ? What do you mean ?"

"Aren't you a bit wounded right now ?"

"Oh, that ! Well, I'm a bit better, it's been some time now since you have beaten me, I'm rested. Not at my best but rested enough."

I nodded, she then followed me. I then said to her :

"So could you not call me master in the school grounds ?"

"Okay."

Well, that was a quick answer at least. We then walked away, joining our class, Asia and Raynare were asked by the teacher to wait a bit to enter, since they were new students. What was true only for one of them but still.

When they presented themselves, the whole class began to whisper, from what I heard, Asia long blond hair wasn't a common sight, and Raynare, who still took the pseudonym of Yuuma, was quite a beauty I have to admit. What's more, the school uniforms were suiting them perfectly.

They both took their place and the lesson could began.. Then, after some boring hours on whose I couldn't fully focus, because the scene of this morning was still burned in my memory. I slept with Bouchou and Akeno-san... The two great onne-samas of our school. Should it be known I would die right on the spot, but still... I would die happy.

When the lesson ended, for the lunch break, Asia came towards me, asking me :

"Excuse me Soma-kun, but could I speak a moment to you ?"

"Sure."

I stood, then I noticed that all the looks were aiming towards me. I asked her :

"Could we move elsewhere ?"

"Mh ? Of course."

We then moved to the corridors, feeling a bit more at ease, I then turned to face her and she began :

"I... I don't know what to think of your plan. That's what I wanted to say to you."

"What ?"

"I'm pretty sure that Raynare-san is a good person in her depth, but I can't forgive her for what she did to you... And to me..."

"I was expecting that you know ?"

That was Raynare's voice. In fact, she just stood there, her back leaned against the wall, sighing deeply. Asia turned right away, her face flushed red in embarrassment. The fallen angel then said :

"Well, I guess it's normal that you too don't trust me after what I've done to you, but then why have you bothered to make me your servant Soma ?"

"As I said, I need strong peoples at my side. And I couldn't let you die anyway."

"You... Couldn't let me die ?"

Asia was puzzled, so was Raynare. I then looked at her and said :

"I must admit that I don't really know why too, but that's the point, I can't let you die Raynare, I want you by my side."

She then flushed red, like Asia, and the fallen angle then just nodded. I then gasped :

"Did I say something wrong ?"

"Not at all... It's the contrary I would say."

She could only answer that before parting with us, giggling a little... Wait, why was she giggling in the first place ?!

We came back to our classroom and took our places back, just before the lunch break was over. The lesson resumed and soon, the evening was there, the ring-bell letting us know that we were free, for today at least.

When we exited from the class, Bouchou was waiting there, and came for the three of us, then we moved... To my house and behind the looks of a good hundred of angry fans of my master. I guess I couldn't do otherwise...

When we entered the house, both Bouchou and Raynare used their hypnosis techniques for making my parents believe that it was perfectly fine for them to have two cuties like them under our roof. Not that the place wasn't big enough, in fact, our house was pretty big.

Two floors, the first one began with the hall and a corridor in front of the entrance door, there, five doors were leading in the order to the kitchen right on the left, the living room on the right, then while moving forward, we could find a study and a room for receive peoples and, just next to the stairs, there was the last door, leading to a bathroom.

On the second floor, there was my parents room just in front of the stairs, a study, an empty bedroom, a storage room and a bathroom on the left and three bedrooms on the right, the furthest one was mine. The rooms were quite wide, comporting a two place bed, a desk for works and a closet for storing personal stuff, and there was still enough place to move freely around.

Raynare and Asia took the two rooms next to mine, after we finished up their installation, Bouchou then left, wishing me a good night of rest and parting with us with a really cute smile.

The night that followed, after a good and joyful meal were my father and my mother learned a bit more about Asia and Raynare, or Yuuma like she was called, we each gone in our rooms, for sleeping.

While I was looking at the ceiling, thinking about my plan, I heard a knock at the door, more by instinct than anything, I answered only by saying "Come'. And then, she came in my room, closing the door behind her. Wearing only a very short and revealing black nightgown. Raynare came next to my bed and stood there, blushing deeply. I asked, trying to shift my eyes away from her :

"What is it ?"

"Can I join you ?"

"What ?!"

She sat on my bed, turning her back on me and asked :

"How is it to have a family like yours ?"

"Eh ? Well... It's a bit though sometimes but it's mostly a normal thing, Haven't you a family ?"

"Nope."

That was blunt of her but then I understood and sat just after that. I was only wearing my underwear to sleep but well, that wasn't really something that bothered me right now if she was seeing or not my bare chest. I patted her shoulder and said :

"Wanna talk about it ?"

"No... I'm fine but... I was happy back then, just this meal and the happy face of your parents... I'm a monster to have tried to kill you and deprive you of your parents..."

"Don't say that, I'm still there you know ?"

"Yeah but if you hadn't that paper, you wouldn't have summoned that Gremory girl and, and..."

She was crying, that was obvious, the way she sobbed and all of that. I then put my hand on her back and patted it gently :

"Hey, cam down a bit Raynare, You're a part of my family now, you know ?"

"I don't deserve it."

I sighed... What a bullhead... I asked :

"You came here to apologize ?"

"Yeah... I'm unworthy of your attention. I should have die long ago."

I then tensed. I took her shoulder and made her face me, seeing now her tearful face with her lips trembling slightly. I then asked :

"Raynare, stop your crap, ok ? You're my servant and as it is implied, you're a part of my family. What would it take to make you believe it ?"

She then looked at me, a bit shocked. I let her shoulders go and she said :

"I'll ask something selfish, so feel free to say no to me."

"Go for it."

"Master, can you hug me ?"

I then froze. What ? Why would you ask me that ? Well, I guess she is really more fragile that what she wants to appear. I opened my arms to her and said, blushing a bit :

"Come, that's the least I can do for you."

She smiled and came into my arms, whose wrapped around her back. She sighed deeply and stood there for a little, before pushing me a little, making us both fall on the mattress. I was about to ask her was she was doing but then I noticed that she was asleep. I then put the sheets on her, covering both of us, and she moved a little, so she could get back in my arms.

I can't say why but I founded her really cute this way. The fallen angel girl was even cuter when she was sleeping, her head rested in my neck, I was feeling her breath against it, what made me fall asleep quickly too. I guess I needed it too...


End file.
